Timepieces are used primarily to know the time. However, they may also give pleasure to their owner by their appearance. Those characteristics of appearance that will please an owner are a complex function of the owner's age and background, the time of day, the occasion, the mood of the moment and many other diverse factors. In the case of a timepiece worn on the body, such as a wrist watch, the clothes the owner is wearing are also a factor. Consequently, many people possess more than one timepiece and, in the case of wrist watches particularly, select from them to meet their immediate need.
The timepiece face is unusually important in meeting these needs since it is the most visible element of the timepiece. Color, humor and a pleasing shape are among the appearance characteristics of a timepiece face that can give pleasure to the owner under certain combinations of the factors mentioned above. Therefore, a timepiece, and particularly a timepiece face, that could combine color, humor and a pleasing shape would be of considerable utility.